snape's bundle of joy
by xxslytheringirlxx
Summary: jessie is a normal muggle but she dosent know who her parent are untill she gets her hogwarts letter explaining everything she needs to know and who her father is he is not going to put up with additude she learns the hard way /contains corperal punishmen
1. bundle of joy

**ok so this in my first fan fiction story**

**im really bad with my spelling punctuation and what not so if you feel like helping me at any time feel freeee!**

**this is two years after the battle at hogwarts **

* * *

finding out

Jessie is and eleven year old girl she's a little on the short side with sandy blond hair and green eyes. Jessie doesn't have a mother or father she was found at a child care home in Canada with a note saying "take good care of her I will be back".

But she was different than most kids her age when all the kids were outside playing she would want to join in but couldn't because every time she would try, something bad or weird would happen. one time when Jessie was playing with a boy he hit her and she got really mad but before she could do anything he levitated a few inches in the air and landed on his bum, nobody saw this happen but as Jessie got older these things stared happing more often

Jessie had a bad attitude at times she lost her temper a lot when she didn't get her own way this is usually when something would break or catch on fire.

She is quite a spoiled child for living in a child care home she had iPods, expensive hair products and a laptop she usually got what she wanted because the care providers were scared that she would start more fires or break more vases or even hurt the other children.

"aarrrrg" "I HATE YOU" Jessie screamed to one of the male child supervisors his name was Mr. Michaels, he wouldn't let her go to the mall with some of her friend from her school because her summer school teacher called to say that she didn't hand in her project and it was due a week ago .

"Well I'm very sorry to hear that but you have to do your school work, it always come first" he said calmly to her but with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"THATS NOT FAIR I WANT TO GO WITH MY FRIENDS" the vase with the flowers exploded but nobody was harmed, Mr. Michaels looked over in shock this happened every week something would get broken or reined because her temper got really bad but it still surprised him every time.

" FINE...fine you may go but only for a little while ,two hours and I will come pick you up are we clear" he said getting annoyed know , Jessie ran from where she was standing and hugged him around the waist "thank you, thank you ,thank you !!!!! You're the best" as she said letting out a very high pitched squeal.

At dinner that night Jessie was sitting beside Brea and Owen beside Brea was a girl named Sarah beside her was another girl named Emily beside Emily sat Mr. Michaels and his wife Mrs. Michaels on the other side of the table was cooper, James, jack and Chloe. Brea is Jessie best friend she's 11 as well. Sarah is 10, Emily is 12, Owen is 6, James is 8, jack is 13, Chloe is 14 and cooper is the oldest he's 17.

Ouch!!!! Cried James, Mr. and Mrs. Michaels ran over to see what the matter was as they were washing up from dinner

"SHE KICKED ME"! He yelled through tears pointing at Jessie

"NO I DIDENT HES JUST BEING A BABY!" She shouted

"Cooper did she kick him" asked Mr. Michaels cooper nodded

"Ok well Jessie go wait in your room I will be up in a minute" Mr. Michaels said sternly

Fine! "Worst summer ever" she mumbled.

Mr. Michaels made sure James was alright before going up to deal with Jessie.

"I don't know what has gotten into that girl over the summer her attitude has changed its horrible, you can't say no to anything or it's a big fight and you can't tell her off or something will break" Mr. Michaels told Mrs. Michaels, "its getting out of hand I don't know what I'm going to do and the worst part is she's starting school in a week she cannot act like this at school.

Mr. Michaels was just about to go up the stairs when he heard a low hoot "what was that did you hear that" he asked Mrs. Michaels

"That sounds like an owl by the front door, but last time we heard that....."

"Jessie was on the door step" finished Mr. Michaels

They both ran as fast as they could to the door. they wrenched it open sitting on the door step was a letter no owl just a letter that was sealed with wax from a candle with a coat of arms on it with it looked to be a snake, lion, raven, bagger. The front of the envelope said...

To miss Jessie snape

At Mr. and Mrs. Michael's child care institution

Canada ON

Mr. and Mrs. Michaels looked at each other that back at the letter and called from Jessie to come down when she arrived she was rather grumpy

"What and I in more trouble" then she looked over at the letter her eyes opened very wide "is that for me!"

Mr. Michaels held it out for her "read it out load please" Jessie nodded and open it slowly

Dear miss Jessie snape

I am pleased to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, you have been chosen to go to this school because you father professor Severus snape works here and wishes you to go to this school instead of the Canadian witchcraft and wizarding school in this envelope there should be a piece of parchment that will have you Hogwarts student list on it of all the thing you will need throughout the year your father will pick you up fri august 24 at 10:00 am to live with him until school starts he will take you to get your school supplies juring the last week before school starts I bid you good day

p.s be nice to your father I know he left you but he feels terrible about it he didn't have a chicer at the time I'm sure he will talk to you about if another time.

Yours truly

minerva magonagle head mistres at Hogwarts

* * *

**ahhh sorry im new at this im not all that good at spelling and grammer so bear with me pweassse3**

**new chapter soon!**

**let me know how you liked it **


	2. packing and a cuddle

**oh i dont own any of the harry potter chracters **

**so this is cahpter two taa daaa**

* * *

Jessie looked at Mr. and Mrs. Michaels than back at the letter wide eyed.

"m...my ....father...is..... COMEING HERE!"

"I HAVE A FATHER" Jessie yelled in delight

"Yes Jessie I suppose he is but remember we still have to talk to him and make sure he is really your father" said Mr. Michaels in almost a confused tone.

"now Jessie I want you to go upstairs and pack your thing just in case you leaving" he said "oh and don't come out of you room when you're done your grounded in till you leave for kicking James"

"Humph said" Jessie as she stomped down the hall

"Oh and Jessie, I'll be up in a minute to talk to you." He said with a smirk

"Humph" is all she said in return and stomped up the stairs.

Mr and Mrs. Michaels sat on the sofa in the living room discussing the letter , Jessie father and what they are going to do about it.

" so darling what are we going to do, first she gets the letter saying that she is a witch but it can't be true wishes aren't real are they?" said Mrs. Michaels

"well Hun it would explain the accidents around this place when she gets in one of her moods but it's just so hard to believe" Mr. Michaels said looking down at the letter and flipping it for any sign that it was fake

"What I don't understand is how on earth could a parent leave their child on a door step with words only saying that they will be back, but come back eleven years later" Mrs. Michaels said sadly.

They sat on the sofa for a long time just thinking about this whole ordeal if they were ever going to see Jessie again if her father was to take her away, or if this is just one big joke. After several minutes thinking Mr. Michaels broke the silence.

"Ok well I better go have a little chat with Jessie about her attitude and this whole ordeal, maybe help her pack a little" Mrs. Michaels just nodded while Mr. Michaels left the room and made his way upstairs to Jessie's room.

He knocked on the door "come in ... I guess" Jessie said quietly Mr. Michaels walked in and stood leaning against the door way. "We have a few things to discus you and I miss" Jessie was walking around her room and putting stuff on her bed that she was taking with her. Mr Michaels walked over to the bed cleared a spot and sat on it"come sit" said Mr. Michaels patting the spot right beside him.

Jessie stopped what she was doing and walked over, sat on the bed and looked up and him. Mr Michaels began to speak.

"Ok first of all this letter" he handed it over to Jessie "do you know what kind of school this is?" he asked Jessie looked at it and shook her head no, he just sighed "ok well it says here Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, do you know what witchcraft means?" Jessie shook her head no "witchcraft mean's ... like magic. Jessie eyes opened wide at this

"Do you mean that I'm going to a magic school to learn magic?"She said sounding very excited.

"well that's what it mean's so I guess that what it is , but I don't want you to get your hopes up yet were not sure if its real or not, do you understand" Jessie nodded

"But does that mean if the schools not real than my father won't really come?" Jessie looked down at her feet.

Well we will just have to see the letter said that he will come pick you up at 10:00 fri morning and that's tomorrow, so we will have to wake you up at 8:00 so you will be completely ready.

"now I would like to discuss the incident at dinner" Jessie still looking at her shoes looks up and back down and sighed. "Why did you kick James?" he said sternly.

"Umm .... Because he stuck his tong out at me" she sad sadly

"And is that a good reason to kick someone?"

Jessie sighed "no."

"Ok well than you will hand over your laptop and iPod you may have them back tomorrow before you go, and you will also stay in your room for the night ."

"But....Mr. Michaels ..." Jessie pouted

"I'm sorry but you not getting off scot free for this"

"I would like you to keep packing and I will be up in a bit to check on you." With that Mr. Michaels left the room

About an hour later cooper opened the door to find a very sleepy Jessie still packing some thing's, trying to make them fit inside a trunk, he walked over to the trunk moved a few thing's around and got it closed nicely.

"So kiddo I heard you have a father and that you are a little witch' Jessie smiled and nodded, than yawned.

"Come here munchkin" he said sitting on her bed leaning against the head board. Jessie climbed on to his lap and snuggled up to him leaning hr head on his chest he wasn't her real brother but he was as good as.

"I'm going to miss you cooper" she hugged him tightly he hugged her back "me too kiddo me too"

She fell asleep in coopers arms, he laid her on the bed to let her have a good night's sleep.

Jessie wakes up..... jessssssssiieee! Said Brea, Jessie just groaned

"It's to early goodnight" she said sleepily

"But Jessie you dads going to be here soon and you have to get ready "

Jessie jumped up in bed "too I almost forgot I have to take a shower, eat, do my hair, and get dressed"

"Why dident you wake me up earlier" Brea just rolled her eyes

Jessie has the fastest shower ever than did her hair makeup and got dressed. She ran down to the kithchin to get a bite to eat she ran as fast as she could down the stairs almost tripping but when she got to the bottom of the stairs she fell over the rug with a loud "WHAM"

"Jessie are you alright!" asked Mr. Michaels in a worried voice

"Yeh ... yeh I'm fine I just was going too fast and slipped, I'm just soo exited!!"

"Alright well come eat something before he arrives" and the made there way to the kitchen

Jessie sat down at the table and began eating some eggs and toast, cooper came in and started eating along with Sarah and Brea.

Jessie was just about to take another bight of toast when the door bell rang

Jessie gasped and dropped he toast cooper could see the fright in her face

"Do you want to hold my hand" asked cooper, Jessie just nodded and they made their way into the living room where they could hear voices.

* * *

** so how did you like chapt 2 **

**let me know what u think or some idias for other chapters**


	3. batman

**ok so this is chapeter three you get to see snape and all that**

**i just want to say that i know my spelling and grammer is not perect far from if actually so u may comment on it if you like**

**but i already know3**

* * *

Bat(man)

Jessie and cooper were making their way down to the living room where Mr and Mrs Michaels invited their guest in.

the man was wearing black trousers and a white button up dress shirt with and black robe over top undone, he had black shoulder length hair and a large hooked nose. His eyes were pitched black and he was about 6/1 tall.

Jessie walked in her hand still in coopers her other hand up at her mouth biting her nails. When she saw the man her eyes opened with shock, this man didn't look normal their was something about him that made him different .

He was sitting in a beige chair and Mr and Mrs Michaels were sitting on the long couch, cooper went and sat down at their feet with his legs crossed and motioned for Jessie to come sit on his lap, she did so rather quickly.

She looked up at the man thinking "wow he looks like a bat" but than looking back down at her shoes she could feel his eyes on her so she looked back up his expression emotionless,then he finally spoke.

"hello miss you must be Jessie, i am Severus snape potions master at Hogwarts school and head of slytherin and also your........father"

"Jessie why don't you go get your things and bring them to the door, while we talk with Mr. Snape" Mr Michaels said.

"No thanks i think ill just stay here" she said looking up at Mr Michaels.

"Now! Jessie" he said with a very stern look

"Fine...fine ill go"she said while rolling her eyes, and she stomped out of the room

"As you can see she can be quite a handful at times, but she can also be very sweet and loving, but i bet you deal with quite the handful of kids at you school so it shouldn't be that much of a surprise to you."

"Ah.. before i answer any questions you may want to ask ,i should warn you were not alone," he pointed to the hall Jessie just went down.

"JESSIE! you better be upstairs, cooper is coming to check" me Michaels said with a smirk before he asked cooper to go help her.

Anyway as i was saying Jessie can be quite the handful, so iv made up a list of thing's that she doesn't like and likes just to help you to get to know her a bit more , if you need any help with anything are number is on the sheet"

"Ah thank you i'm sure this will be of much help" said snape ' i have brought you the guardianship papers so you can turn it over to me and the adoptive papers"

Once all the papers were signed cooper and Jessie came back down stairs, with a trunk full of luggage carried by cooper and and i pod and laptop carried by Jessie. Mr Michaels looked over to them to see what Jessie was carrying.

"Um excuse me miss how did you get those things i thought i took them away as punishment for kicking James?" Jessie looked at him nervousley than looked over to snape his eyebrow was arched up, she looked back at Mr Michaels.

"I kinda took them with out permission.... but only because i thought you would forget to give them back before i left." She said quickly. Mr Michaels looked at her disapproving

"sorry" she said and looked down at her feet

"That's all right i hope you have very good time with Mr snape were all going to miss you soo much" he said looking rather sad.

"I'm going to miss you guys soo much too" she said

"Jessie dear did you already say good bye to everyone els" asked Mrs Michaels

"mhhm.. its just you guys" she said

Mrs Michaels held her arms out, Jessie walked over to her and gave her a big hug. Than she ran over to cooper giving him an even bigger hug and jumping into his arms "i'm going to miss you so much cooper you have to write to me!"

"Don't worry munchkin i will" said cooper kissing the top of her head

She looked over to Mr Michaels " you aren't mad at me are you?" she asked sounding sad

He looked at her held out his arms "get over here rascal" and gave her the biggest hug and held her in his arms , letting go he kissed her on the forehead " i will always love you" he said with tears in his eyes

"Now i want you to behave for Mr snape"

"OK OK i will" said and rolled her eyes

"Alright if you are done saying your good byes i think it is time for us to go" said snape

"OK" and they walked out the door

It was very rainy today and Jessie pulled her hood up to her hoodie sweater. They hadn't moved from the front door step, but snape just turned to Jessie

"OK we are going to do something called apperation, is it alright if i pick you up" Jessie nodded. Snape shrunk her bags and put them in his pocket than he picked her up and placed her in his hip with his arm firmly around her and with a loud "pop" they were gone

Jessie felt like she was being sucked through a tube, she could hardly breath. When they arived at their destination place she took in huge breaths, snape just looked down with a smirk on his face.

"ITS NOT FUNNY I COULDENT BREATH!" she practicley yelled she regretted it instanley, people around them were looking in concern.

Snape wore a deadly look on his face "great she had just met the man and already got him mad" she thought. He grabbed her firmly by the upper arm and dragged her to a near by shop nobody was around this area. He bent down still clutching her arm until they were face to face

" don't Embarass me like that again or you will regret it understood?." He said in a dangerous voice.

She was to afraid to say a word so she just looked up at him and nodded

"use words" he said just as dangerous sounding

"yes... i understand" she said

"good, lets go" he said standing up

he let go of her arm and grabed her hand in his than started walking " you dont have to hold my hand, im elevan!"

snape didn't even look down at her he just continued to walk, Jessie looked around wondering wear on earth they could be it looked like they were inside a village of some sort.

She didn't want to ask snape were they were because she didn't want to make him more angry so she just kept her mouth shut.

They kept walking through this town it was small and very nice finally Jessie decided to ask where they were

"um excuse me were are we?"Jessie said looking up at snape

"we are in the town of hogmead just outside of hogwarts" he said not looking down

"were going to hogwarts!" Jessie asked exited her eyes wide.

"Yes I have some business to attend to we will stay the weekend and then go to my home from the rest of the week until school begins" he say rather dully walking with long strides that Jessie tried to catch up with.

Jessie looked over near the forest and saw something that caught her eye, a carriage moving by itself towards them

"er why is that carriage moving by itself" her eyes were wide with shock she looked up at snape to see if he would answer he.

Snape looked at the carriage than back down to jessie smirking " that is one of the school carriages it is being pulled by a thestral, you can not see it because you have not scene death.

"Can you see it?" she looked puzzled

"yes I can" he said looking straight ahead

"so you have seen someone die" she said looking very surprised , he just nodded an continued to walk. once they got to the carriage she reached out trying to feel the invisible animal when a hand grabbed her wrist

"do not touch" he said as he pulled he over to the door of the carriage and letting her inside. They sat on a long seat .

There was no roof to the carriage it was still raining quite hard but Jessie still had her hood from her hoodie up but it was almost entirely drenched.

She was looking behind her because she could see all the trees in the forest when a light caught her eye she turned forward and gasped.

In front of her was a castle, it was huge and there were lots off lights shining from it.

"wow" she whispered.

* * *

**ok so that is chapter three i hope you likes it, its one of my favorits so far it shows a bit of snapes strict side and jessies brat side hehe3**


	4. hogwarts

woot another chapiee

**hope you like it**

**warning: ear pulling in this one **

**and talk about corperal punishment**

* * *

Hogwarts and the rules

from the moment she saw hogwarst she was in owe ,she couldn't look away there was just to much to see

she finally looked away and up at snape who just looked down at her smirking.

"heeeeeeey, were you looking at me that whole time" she said as her cheeks became red "hasn't any one told you staring is rude!" she said sounding angry.

Snape just snorted " I would watch my mouth if I were you little one"

"im not little im eleven!" she said

"do not talk back.....to me" he said his eyes narrowed

"hmpf" and she turned away to look at the castle

she could see the front gates now and she was soo exited , she thought how it must look inside being so pretty from the outside.

The carriage stopped once they reached the gates snape got out than Jessie, he grabbed her hand once she jumped out .

"I can walk by myself" she said as she pulled her hand away

"just for that" he said as he lifted her and place her waist on his hip so she was sideways on his hip and began to walk.

She kicked her legs and punched his leg "PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled

than she bit his arm not too hard to break skin but pretty hard "ahh" yelled snape and put her down he gave her a deadly look and grabbed her ear

"oww" no one ever did that to her before she had seen it done im movies but this was horrible.

"Im sooory please let go owww" she said her ear really hurt she had a tear in her eye

he didn't say anything just continued to walk to the castle door , once they were there he took out his wand and said "expecto patronum" a light in the shape of a doe came out of his wand and went through the door.

A woman opened the door she was rather old , had a pointed hat and glasses on the tip of her nose. She looked at the sight in front of her and was shocked.

"Severus.. what in heavens is going on" her eyes were wide as she looked at Severus who wore a angry glare and his hand around a small girls ear.

he let go of Jessie ear and glared daggers at her than Jessie moved a bit closer to the woman.

"Don't coward in front of her, once I tell her what you did she wont be too happy" he said angrily

" OK you can tell me in my office" said the woman as she turned around and began to walk Jessie started walking right behind her so that snape couldn't grab her ear again.

They reached a stair case with a stone gargoyle in front the woman said "portrait" and the gargoyle jumped out of the way and the stairs started moving up, they all got on the stairs

they finally reached the top of the stairs and the woman went to the door and whisper a password no one could here. She opened the door to a room it must have been her office there were many thing inside this room her desk was filed with paper and quills. their were portraits of people above the desk on the wall OK very old people but the weird thing was they were and moving and blinking.

Jessa gasped which caught the attention of snape and the woman, " those picture are moving!"

"ah yes all wizarding pictures move" said the woman as she sat down at her chair, snape sitting down at one in front of the desk.

"Come sit child" he said still in his angry voice, she sat down in the chair beside him and was still looking up at the portraits.

"Now dear I am professor magonagle I am the head mistress at this school and I also teach transfiguration."

she said in a calm voice

"hi im Jessie" she said looking down at her shoes

"look at the head mistress when she speaks!" said snape looking down at Jessie , her head shot up " sorry" she mumbled.

"Now now Severus no need to be snappy she's just a bit shy" Jessie opened her mouth to protest but caught snapes glare and closed her mouth.

"Now Severus explain why you were holding this child's ear" she asked

"the little brat bit me!" he spat, giving Jessie a angry glare.

"well...... well he wouldn't put me down I hate be carried" said Jessie sounding angry and scared.

"oh dear that is no reason to bite someone" said magonagle stirnley " I think you owe somebody an apologize"

"sorry" she mumbled at snape without even looking at him

"now im sure you can do better than that" she said looking down stirnley

Jessie sighed "im sorry for biting you it wont happen again" she mumbled but looked up this time not at him but up.

"it better not young lady or you will be very sorry" said snape catching attention to her eyes

"now severus id like a word with you" said magonagle he nodded and turned to Jessie

"I want you to go wait outside this door and don't move I will be out shortly" he said and escorted her out than closed the door.

She sat on the floor beside the door and couldn't hear a thing.

Inside snape sat back down on the chair and sighed "what have I gotten myself into Minerva I just met the brat and she is already misbehaving" he said putting his head in his hands and rubbing the spot right between his eyes

"well Severus I know you know how to punish a misbehaving child, I have seen you do it when Mr malfoy was a boy....................... but I would not do that tonight you should just let this one slip".

"WHY!" he yelled " she bit me!!, that is not acceptable!" he was fuming

"Severus calm down, I know perfecley well that that is not acceptable, but the reason why you should not is that you just met the girl give her time, warn her of the rules tonight and if she breaks them and only if she breaks them you can punish her how you see fit." she said strinly.

"Yes I suppose your right Minerva we will go have a talk and see how things work out after that" he said giving up about the punishment

"but she really is a brat, I don't think she has ever been punished like that before because she is a menace

I saw her at that home she gets what ever she wants, and if she does something wrong she only gets groundings or stuff taken away and if she talks back she just gets a stern look and they will simply forgive her!." said snape standing up and making hes way over to the doo.

"Yes I'm sure that is true, but I'm also sure that it will change when living with you." she said also standing up

"alright well I better go me and that brat have a lot to talk about, goodnight Minerva" he said while opining the door

"goodnight Severus and Jessie have a pleasant night" she said with a slam smile on her face as she watched Jessie and snape make their way down the stairs.

They both walked down the hall silently, snape didn't bother holding Jessie had this time he wasn't in the mood for another fight he just wanted to get back to his rooms and relax before I have to take the brat shopping.

"wow its so cool in here I have never been in a castle before" Jessie thought to herself as she trudged along snape.

* * *

**end of chapter **

**thanx to everyone who read my stories **

**review!!!!!!!:P**


	5. rules

The rules

they were still on there way down to Snape's rooms when a an owl swooped in with a package and dropped it on the floor in front of Jessie, it was soft so it wasn't in a box , it was wrapped in plain brown paper with a string around it.

Jessie was just about to pick it up when Snape told her to stop he took out his wand and started saying all these funny sounding words than said she could open it.

Just before she opened it however another owl came flying in and dropped a letter by her feet, snape did the same thing with this and told her she could open it as well. She decided to open the letter first good thing too.

It said

dear Jessie Snape

I am giving you this package because you are the daughter of that man who saved my life

he was the braves man I ever new and I thank him for all he did.

I'm sure you just met this man because we did no know about you when he was our teacher, but hes a good man. Anyway back to the package I found this while I was searching for somethings just before the battle of hogwarts if you don't already know about this ask your father its a horrible but great story or perhaps I could come and tell you the story myself. the package contains a very special cloak that I thought there was only one of but turns out there is two or perhaps even more. One is im my possession and the other I give to you, it is called an invisibility cloak when you wear it you will become invisible its how I got into all my mischief when I was your age I thought it might come in handy being snape's daughter and all so enjoy

sincerely

harry potter

p.s don't let your father see this letter or the package he will end up taking it away and also tell him the chosen one says hi.

Jessie tore her eyes off the paper and looked up at snape he was looking down at her obviously waiting for her to say something she just looked up and smiled then she picked up the package and started walking in the direction they were going

"FREAZE" called snape, Jessie stopped mid step and turned to look at him

"yes?" she said smiling again, he walked towards her and stopped right in front of her glaring down.

"well?" he said getting rather anoyed

"well what?" she said she wasn't smiling anymore just looking up sweaty

"you know perfectly well what, who wrote that letter!" he said his voice having the slightest bit of anger in it

"I don't see how that any of your business it wasn't addressed to you" she said coolly.

In a split second her grabbed her ear yet again and tugged a bit "owww" he started to walk toward his rooms holding the child's ears in a very firm grip "ow ow ow ow" it hurt a lot and she hoped his rooms were not far away.

"ow..let..go!" she yelled " it hurts" he snorted and tuned hi gave on to the child under his wrath

"obviously it hurts its suppose to" he said

once they were in the dungeons her ears was throbbing the walk seemed for ever , snape took out his wand a mutterd something Jessie couldn't hear. They walked into a room it was very nice kind of dark he has black furniture but the walls were all stone with what looked like green carpets on them but it looked all right it was kind of cozy.

"Ow.. OK ..ow... were.. ow.. here.... ow.......... let goooooooooooo!" she said her ear hurt so much it felt like it was going to fall off.

"Ill see how well you answer my questions" he said with a smirk

"thats not fair" she said trying to pry his fingers from her ear, no luck

"and why is it not fair young lady" he said sternley looking into her eyes so he could use Ligimency , but she closed her eyes and shouted"

"BECAUSEHETOLDMENOTTOTELLYOU!!" her eyes darted up to his and gave him a dirty look.

He tightened his grip on her ear, and pulled of a bit.

"now your not going to give me dirty looks, you are not going to yell, you are going to talk quietly, and you are going to tell me who the letter and the package are from and what the package is, do I make myself clear?"

"ooooowwwwww yes yes yes juts let gooooo" a little tear dripped down her cheek she wasn't crying but that pain from her ear made her eyes water.

He walked over to the desk that was in the room and sat down he pointed to a chair that was in front of the desk and told Jessie to sit in it.

"Now I would like you to begin with who the letter was from" he said sternly with his arms crossed.

" OK fine he wanted me to say hi to you anyway.............he said to say the chosen one says hi" she told looking up at him, his arms dropped to the side and his eyes were in wide he was clearly in a lot of shock.

"POTTER.... let me see that letter" he went to grab it from her hand but she moved it away from him at the last second " GIVE ME HE LETTER CHILD"

"say pleasseeee" she said sweetly, "owwwwwwwwwwwww.................OK OK OK Ill give it to you let go of my ear"

she handed him the letter, he read it over and told her to give him the cloak and put his hand in front of her, she didn't want to hand it overt to him she just got it this wasn't fair!.

"No I just got it its mine it was a gift you can just take it away" she said trying not to cry.

This was very upsetting she got a nice gift from someone and he was taking it away , hes not nice .

"I said give it to me NOW!"he said he was very angry.

"But …. but … please let me try it on at least I just got it, and why are you taking it away?"

"I am taking it away because I will not see you if you go somewhere without permission or if you are doing anything that you shouldn't be, but you can try it on quick there is a mirror over their."

she opened it and tried it on, it was over her shoulders down, she looked in the mirror and saw her floating head she gasped and giggled"WOW this is amazing"

"yes it is know hand it over we have a lot to discuss"he said grabbing the cloak sitting back down at his desk and pointing to the chair in front, were she sat.

"don't ask any questions until I'm am done speaking" Jessie nodded

alright so as you may know I am your father I work here at the school, I am a wizard you are a witch, this school is hogwats and its one of the best schools. When you attend here on Monday you will be sorted in to ither Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Griffandor. He sneered at the last one. " I will talk more about hogwarts later I want to talk about your attitude" at this Jessie rolled her eyes she herd that a lot "don't roll your eyes at me brat!" he spat "so as I was saying, you have clearly not been disciplined at all in a proper manner." he said looking at her sternly for your offenses not only will you get grounded or your belongings taken away but you will also reseve........ spankings. "if you lie, put your self in danger or physicly hurt some one, or skip class you will receive a hair brush to you bare bottom 20 strokes, if you talk back, are disrespectful to your teacher or me or don't follow any rules and not listen to me than you will reseve 25 strokes bare bottom with my hand, also until you are comfortable calling me dad, you will call me sir or professor snape.

"WHAT spanked I cant get spanked! I have never been spanked im eleven im way to old to be spanked, I wont let you Ill... ill... ill tell!" she said her eyes wide and stuttering

"oh I can and I will for one your not to old to go across my knee and who are you going to tell I am your father I am aloud to punish you how I see fit. He said with a smirk at her reaction.

"Now you will do good to remember these rules or you will be very sorry oh and another rule no making faces"

"fine!" she said not looking up at him, he grabbed her chin and moved it up to face him

" look at the person when they are speaking " he said and took his hand away.

"Come I will show you to your room when your not in your house rooms" he got up from his chair and started making hi way over to a hallway it had four doors, the first door was his room he didn't show her the inside but just kept walking down the hall the next door was in the other side of the hall it was the washroom, across from the that right beside snapes room was Jessie room. He opened the door for her and she walked inside.

"WOW" she blinked and rubbed her eyes making sure it was real. her room was awesome it was her favorite color orange and had a canopy bed the ceiling was really cool it looked like the sky outside with a big bright yellow sun not too bright to make her eyes hurt but beautiful he told her to clap so she did, now the sun was orange red it was a beautiful sunset he clapped once more and it turned into a moon and stars.

Jessie was amazed she was speechless she loved it she loved the beach and this was just like it she ran over to snape and hugged him around the waist, his eyes were full of shock he hadn't expected this, he gave her a few gentle pats on the back

she let go and looked around one more time he led her out of the room to the next door, he looked at her sternly "this is my privet potions lab you will never go in it if you do there will be more that my hand on our bare backside.

"now I have decided that we will stay here for the week instead of going to my home, its late you should probably be getting to bed" he said taking her thing's out of his pocket putting them back to there normal size and placing them on her bed.

"alright i guess, goodnight sir"

"goodnight jessie


	6. scorpius malfoy

wow im sorry this chapter took so long school has beeen crazzzyyyy

and iv had a bit of writers block

so anyway

hope you like it

* * *

scorpius malfoy

the next morning jessie woke up she had an awesome sleep in bed was sooo comfertable, snape walked in and told her that they would be going to get her school suplies today.

"Erm...sir how or where am I going to get my school thing's." she asked looking up at him

"yes right I was just going to tell you to go put some clothes on we will be leaving shortly to buy your things" he said and left her room

she started changing in to some clothes. "wow he is so strict" she thought to herself. We walked out of her

room and went over to the washroom and used it than she walked back out into the main living room

snape had changed back into his work clothes he was in all back long robes that went half way up his neck. Jessie looked at him and thought that this outfit made him look even more like a bat.

"So sir where are we going exactly?" she asked him

"we will floo to diagon ally and buy your school things then we will return here"he said walking over to the fire place and grabbing a small up with what looked like green powder.

"Floo what that it sounds like what I get when im sick" she said sounding confused.

Snape sighed and handed her a bit of floo powder and told her to go stand into the fire place, she did as she was told still looking confused.

"now when I say I want you to throw the power down and yell diagon ally at the moment you throw it down"she nodded and waited for him to tell her when to go.

"one"he said looking at her "two , on three be ready" he said grabbing some floo powder for himself "three" she thew the powder down and said diagon ally she was scared when she saw green flames come up and hit her but suprisingly they didn't burn, she was spinning and spinning finally she came to a stop and few over on to a dirty wooden floor.

She felt a strong hand lift her up and noticed that it was snapes, began to brush the soot off her when she wobbled again but before she could fall he stood her up and held her up my her upper arm. He spoke in a calm voice

"do not be sick child"

Jessie stagerd for a moment but than go her balance and stood up letting go of snapes are "i..i wont, that was so weird and uhhh i feel sick."

"well what did you expect on your first time flooing?"he said with a smirk

she just glared up at him "well how was I suppose to know that I was going to be spinning in a fireplace!, you never explained it" she stated coolly

"watch it young lady"he said sternly

"sorry..er sir" she said she always forgot to add the sir.

"Well now that you are balanced I think we should get some lunch" and he began to walk to the head table, they were in a what looked like a very little cafe it was nice and there were a lot of people.

"Um wear are we" she asked looking up at snape he was glaring at her "sir!" she quickly added in.

"we miss snape, are in a cafe in diagon ally ." he said his eyes scanning the room, looking around he could see some of the students that he teaches he didn't want to run into any of them so he started for the door with Jessie at his heals.

"Erm..... sir aren't we going to eat here" she said slightly confused to why they were not going to eat here.

"No we will find someplace a little less crowded" he said sneering over to his students who had spotted him and were walking over

"professor snape" a girl with brown hair and blue eyes yelled, she looked about fifteen, she was holding hands with one of the boys. "Professor snape!" two girls and two boys were walking over to him.

"What is it miss Belton" he glared "and it better be important seeing as you have gotten the whole cafes attention"

"well no sir it wasn't really important we just wanted to say hi" she smiled sheepishly looking over to Jessie

the boy she was holding hands with was looking over at Jessie too with a small smirk on his face, he was about average fifteen year old hight he had blond hair and green eyes " um.. sir" he asked getting a glare from snape that he completely ignored

"isent she a little young for you" he asked and took a step back, but snape still managed to cuff him upside the head.

"ow..hey it was just a joke, but I guess I deserved that" he said while laughing.

"Yes Mr Pierson you did" he said smirking slightly

"So professor who is she" the other girl asked and pointed to Jessie

"this miss haling …....is my daughter Jessie snape" they all gasped and looked at snape with wide eyes

"sir!..... You never told us you had a daughter!" said the other boy who had black hair and brown eyes holding hands with the other girl.

"That is because Mr thesring that is my personal life it is none of your business" he said sneering "now if you four are done asking your foolish questions" he said whirling around his robes billowing behind him Jessie yet again at his heals.

They went into another shop to get some food, after the ate Jessie took out her list and they got started on her school supplies.

"OK so first on here is a list of books transfiguration, potions, history of magic, charms and defense against the dark arts do you know were we could find a book store." asked Jessie looking down at the list"

"of course I do its right over there next to the potions store we can get your potion supplies after" he really needed to stock up on potions for his stores at the school.

They had gotten all the stuff on the list except the wand and that were they were headed to olivanders wand shop. It was 1:30 in the afternoon and snape noticed that Jessie looked very tired.

They went inside the little shop it was small and covered in shelves with wands all over them , Jessie looked up at all the many shelves there were many different colored boxes, Jessie slowly ,made her way to snape he was already and the front counter.

An old man walked out of the darkness "Severus what a surprise, did something happen to your wand?"he asked

"hello Mr olivander, nothing has happened to my wand but my daughter here needs her first wand could you be of assistance?" asked snape smirking and Mr olivanders reaction.

"ah.. yes very well yes, try this" he said grabbing a box off one of the shelves opening it and handing the wand over to Jessie.

Jessie juts held it in her hand unsure what she was exactly so pose to do with it "um... what am I suppose to do"

she asked sounding embarrassed.

"well you give it a wave and see whats happens" he said wondering why on earth a child who's parent is a wizard does not know how to use a wand hmmmm curios"

Jessie did so sending a book flying at snapes head and back at Mr olivanders head, she quickly put the wand back on the counter"sorry!" she said

six wands later she finally finds the one right for her its black mahogany with a unicorn hair, Jessie is thrilled at this she cant wait to learn how to use the darn thing!.

Jessie and snape were walking through diagon ally when jessie saw a pet store, pet stores were one of Jessie favorite places she love's animals.

Snape looked down at the little girl thinking, ah I noticed she saw the pet store she's going to start begging I just know it that little brat, that was weird we just passed it but she does keep looking behind well I guess maybe....

"miss snape would you like to go into that pet store?"he asked grinning a the surprise on her face

"YES SIR! Thank you" I cant believe snape is letting me go to the pet store he seems so strict hmm , Jessie thought to herself.

" yes yes go on then but hurry I have important work to do back at hogwarts!" he said, I bet she didn't even catch I word I just said before she darted off.

Snape followed behind the exited child and began looking around the shop, he saw some snakes that he was quite interested in they were metallic colors and very bright. He began looking around for other animals but none seemed to catch his eye.

He started to look around the shop for Jessie but he could't find her after his second time around he realized that she wasn't in the shop. he was about to go look outside when he saw her looking up at one of the owls a boy with white/blond hair stood beside her, they were talking he decided to show himself

Jessie was bored with the animals inside so she decided to look at the owls outside there was lots but one of them caught her eye, it was beautiful white an fluffy, the sign said it was a snow owl.

"Beautiful isent she" said a voice from beside Jessie, she didn't even notice that there was a boy beside until he spoke

"yes she is" she said looking at the boys blond hair it was blond it was almost white "erm..who are you"she asked

"oh right" he held out his hand "Scorpius malfoy" she reached for his hand and shook it "Jessie...ahhh

she was whipped around a strong hand around her upper arm.

"um...hi can I help you"asked Jessie but from the moment the words left her lips she new it was a bad idea she found herself turned around so fast as a stinging "SMACK" hit her bottom she yelped.

"owww that hurt" she said shocked looking up at snape, she remembered who she had been talking to before and blushed crimson.

"I miss snape will not tolerate your cheek! And you will not run off like that again!" he said still holding her arm firmly.

"SCORPIUS DROCO MALFOY!" Yelled a voice from a shop about ten shops away.

"Uh oh" said Scorpius watching his enraged father walk down the road fast and long strides.

Jessie was trying to rub the sting out of her backside when she herd the shout she looked over to the boy his face went pale and looked frightened.

The man wore and black trousers,and black shirt with robes undone over top his face was a mixture of angry and worried.

He walked up to his son who looked scared grabbed hold of his arm "why did you run off like that you could have been hurt you foolish child" Scorpius managed to tug his arm away from his fathers grasp but his father only looked more enraged and spun the boy around and landed a "SMACK" on his bum.

Scorpius let out a sound that was between a grunt and a whimper and started rubbing his bum to get rid of the sting.

"Ah Draco would you care to join us at hogwarts and we can discuses a few things with these children". Asked snape with a smirk.

"Yes Severus I think thats exactly what we should do" said Draco with a smirk of his own.

Come children we are leaving said snape taking hold of Jessie hand while Draco took hold of Scorpius's hand and began walking to the small cafe to floo back to hogwarts.

Scorpius and Jessie exchanged looks.

* * *

dont own any of the harry potter characters

just the ones i made up

review!!!


	7. hospital wing

another chapter finishd

i hope you injoy this one

**warning: mild spanking**

* * *

hospital wing

once back at hogwarts the four made there way to the dungoens.

Jessie was muttering some thing that would get her in trouble but Snape just thought she needed to blow off some steam at least she wasn't doing it out loud it was bothering him a bit but he snapped when he herd "stupid ugly bat".

"Enough!, no more muttering or you will find yourself over my knee before you can say couldren." snape almost shouted

"FINE!, whatever..... humpff!" jessie was mad and very embarrased snape just told her he was going to spank her if she was cheeky and he said it in front of scorpius and his father. "oww.. what was that for!" yelled jessie as another stinging smack landed on her bum

snape bent down in front of her and whisperd in her ear "one more time and you will be over my knee I promis you....i am good to my word you will do well to remember it. He stood up and cantinued to walk to his chambers.

Draco snickerd this child is something I wasent that bad when I was her age was I? Looking over at the girl again he could see that he was being glared at he glared back "dont you glare at me miss its that mouth of yours thats getting you into trouble" he replied.

Jessie crossed her arms and walked in snapes privet chambers before draco could, in return she received a gental swat from him, she just glared daggers up at him.

"Alright you two go sit on the coutch" snape said pionting to the black leather coutch while he took a seet in his arm chair and draco beside him on another.

Jessie and scorpius sat side by side on the coutch both staring at their feet not wanting to look up at their parents.

"Alright first thing we should introduce eachother, jessie this is my godson draco and his son my other godson scorpius I will be teaching him aswell as you this year like I did with draco throughtout his years at hogwarts.

Draco, scorpius this is my daughter jessie" Said snape eyeing draco to see his reaction

"Now back to the main point on why we are here" snape said sternly

"w..wait did you just say daughter?" asked draco shocked

"yes draco I did we will talk about it later" draco nodded

"now lets start with jessie I want to know why you went out of my sight" he asked

"but it dident.... not really I just went right outside of the store, I dident think that I would get into trouble for that" she asked trying to prove her point.

"very well I will let it go this time because you didn't know but next time I wont be so lenient" he said looking away from jessie over to draco letting him now that it was his turn.

"scorpius I would like to know why you ran off like that you no better" he asked his son

well, you see I really wanted to go to that pet store but you were busy so I dident want to bother you." he said looking down nervisly

"do not lie to me!, I know when your lying know tell the truth or I will put you over my knee right here" scorpius gulped he knew his father was telling the truth.

"Promise not to be mad at me" he asked in his sad voice

"we will see once you tell me"

"no you have to promise first" said scorpius he really dident want his father to be mad

draco stood up and began to walk over to his son his son also stood up and jumped back draco grabbed him firmly around his upper arm whilred the boy around giving him a stinging smack right below his bum he put his arm up and was ready to do another when a voice broke out

"NO stop...." the words slipped out of jessie's mouth before she could stop them.

Draco let go of his son and rounded on the girl "i beg your pardon?" he asked his voice deadly

"I..i'm sorry" she said

"Jessie go to your room, ill be in shortly to talk with you"said snape glaring at her, she jumped up and started walking toward her room.

Jessie ran and ploped down on to the bed in was so comfy but she was to mad to realize she screamed in to her pillow, stood up from the bed and went to write a letter to Mr and Mrs michaels.

She wrote

Dear Mr and Mrs michaels

hi its jess I am at my school right now because proffesor snape has work to do here, its kool here all the pictures move and there is so many stairs well what can you expect it is a castle(yes my school is a castle literaly, im not kidding) I met someone today his name is scorpius hes my age and will be going to school with me. His dad is snape's godson and Scopius is also snape's godson weird huh? Snape is nice when he wants to be I have an awesome room, but snape can be very well strict. He gives spanking's!! I have not had one yet but I have gottan

warning's and two smacks they hurt! Snape says im cheeky a lot but mabey hes just to strict. he looks like a bat and he lives in the dungeons of the castle its not all dark and gluemy its hard to expalin but I will use my camrea and take pictures for you to see, I hope everything is ok there I miss you guys tell everybody a say hi and give cooper a hug for me.

From Jessie....Snape

she floded the letter in half and then it came to her she dident now how to send letter here and she couldent go ask snape he would want to read it and I called him a bat in it I cant let him see this I will ask soemone els.

She flopped on to her bed and the door opened, it was snape

he walked over to her bed and sat down at the end, jessie dident look up at him she just lay there on her stumach head in pillow, she dient want to see this man he had been embarrasing her all day long so she decided she was going to ignore him.

"Miss snape sit up before you suffacate" he said waiting for her to sit up but she dident move, he new she was awake because he saw her eyes open than close. He waited for a few more secands but nothing happened.

Miss snape you are in a very vonurable position sit up emeditly!" jessie opend her eyes and looked at snape , his arm was up in the air getting ready to lad a smack but jessie rolled over fast and toppled off the bed with a THUMP.

"Oww, why is this stupid bed so high up" she said rubbing her head she hit it on the stone floor

"dont blame the bed you should have been watching what you were doing" snape said "come here and let me see your head"

"oh no its ok im fine it only hurts a little" she said still rubbing the spot again and wincing when she toched a bump

"yes fine I can see that, come here" he was losing his patiants with this child she just dident do as she was told

"but its just a little bump im fine dont worry about it" she said she dident get why snape wouldent just leave her alone about it, it wasent a big deal

"NOW! Jessie" he almost shouted, jessie sighed and started to walk towards him but aparetnly she was walking to slow because he grabbed her arm and pulled he towards him fast, but what she dident expect was yet another stinging smack on the back of her thigh "aahhh oww come on what did I do now"

"you dident come when I called you the first time I will be obayd" he stared at her for a moment she looked so much like her mother.

"Now let me see your head" she tilted her head toward him and grabbed it and felt the bump it was only small but there was also a scratch that was bleeding a bit "alright lets go"said snape letting go of her head and walking toward the door

"where are we going sir" she asked wondering where they were going.

I am talking you to the hospital wing madame Pomfrey needs to check out that head of yours" said snape giving jessie a small push out the door.

"But I told you I was fine I dont see why we have to go to a hospital" its just bump why do we have to go to the hospital im not going to die jessie thouht to herself

when they got back in the living room Draco and Scorpius were siting talking about something called quititch.

They both looked up when snape said that they would be right back because they were talking jessie to the hopistal wing.

"Why uncle severus, what did you do to her"asked Scorpius sounding rather worried.

"ow...dad what did I do" asked scorpius after gettig a cuff upside the head by his father

"your godfather would never do anything to harm a child you know that!" scorpius looked down and whisperd "well he sure hurts my bum" sighed sorpius.

Draco grabbed his son by the chin and wrenched his face up "do not be cheeky"he spat.

Scorpius looked up at his uncle "sorry sir"

"very well scorpius you if you like you may come with us and after you can give jessie a tour while your father and I talk" he told the children

"yes sir!" scorpiuse liked this idea he knew the castle like the back of his hand he had been coming to hogwarts for vists from time to time and stayed here for a few weeks in the summer with his godfather.

The three made there way to the hospital wing.

"Uncle Severus how come I never met jessie before, if she is your daughter why dident she live with you?" scorpius asked, this whole ordeal was quite confusing.

"Ah well that Is a rather long story once I tell your father than he can tell you if he wishes" he noticed jessie eyeing him .

"Erm what if I want to know to uh sir"she asked nevicly

"well than you have to wait until im am ready to tell you" said snape he really dident want to have this conversation.

Jessie noticed that they were at a room that said hospital wing snape had pushed the door open the tinest bit, she couls make a run into the imfury if he got angry and he wouldn't punish her there.

"No I think I have the right to know now" she said bravley and as she suspected he made to grab her but she darted into the wing.

Severuse walked into the imfury and saw his daughter hiding behind madam Pomfrey, severuse hated cheekness and if they ran away from him.

"Severuse what on earth is going on, madam pomfrey looked at the girl in bewilderment" who is this child and why on earth is she at the school it doesnt start until next week.

"Ah yes well I'm very sorry poppy but my daughter here thinks its ok to be cheeky and rude and then run" he said smoothley

"y.. your daughter?" she aske even more bewilderd.

"Yes poppy im sure minerva will tell you the story that reminds me, jessie too me" he orderd to frightend girl she noticed how irrated he was and didn't want a spanking so she stood still.

Snape walked fircley over to the child grabbed her firmly by the arm "excuse us for a moment" he dragged her out of the hospital wing and out to the corriedor.

He put his hands on her shoulders "you child are lucky its your first day here" with that he spun her around "SMACK" "SMACK" "SMACK" they echoed off the walls, scorpius jumped when he herd the first one.

"Oh ow ow why did I get three I usually only get one!" jessie yelled her voice squeeking her eyes were wattering , ouch that really hurt he has a hard hand oh my god and that was only three I cant take twenty!

"Well I hope you have learned your lessen for today anyway, and let me remind you that it was only three and if you ever disrespect me again it will be twenty, if I order you to come to me and you do not twenty do I make myself clear."

its like he was reading my mind but how could he, oh I think he wants me to answer him, looking up at snape staring down at her fircley.

"yes sir im sorry"did I just apolagize I never do that mabye its a good thing that im at the hospital wing. They started back into the hospital wing, jessie was rubbing her bum trying to get rid of the sting that still lingerd.

* * *

i'm pooped this is one of my favorit chapies so far

i satyed up till around 2:00 am to finish this so you had better review

no haters please

love you all

* * *


End file.
